From the Begining
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: Harry and Hermione ! As Dumbledore said As long as some one believes in me I will always be here.


Just a short little thought between booksDisclaimer applies to all things Harry PotterThis is just a short one shot but if anyone wants to take this farther please feel free to do so

Standing at the window in the nursery Harry looks out over the yard of Godric's hallow,and he knows what must be done. With out turning he knows shes there standing in the doorway. He knows that he must go on alone he will not lose anyone else he loves. His two best friends, they have been with him from the begining and now he must walk away from them . Ron will understand he's felt his linger doubt on going these past few weeks, but shes different, how will he make her understand that she must let he go on alone. Hermione, his Hermione, when had he started thinking of her that way? Lost in thought over how to tell her goodbye , Harry felt someone presents behind him in the doorway. Closing his eyes again to shed the heartache, he said " I need you to listen to me and to understand,this will the the hardest thing for me to say but it must be done. I've lost so many people, I can't loss anyone else, thats why you and Ron are going to go back to school and finish your 7th year without me. "

Shock coursed threw her body and she could feel the fear and anger surging threw her making her shake. "I can't walk away from this don't ask me to Harry."

Feeling a tear slid down his face Harry replied," I'm not asking Hermione I'm telling you I will go on alone."

Crossing the room she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn and look her in the eyes and with tears streaming down her face she sobbed, " I can't let you go on alone , into not in me to do, I have been with you since the begining and I will be with you at the end, What gives you the right to tell I can't be with you, I have been with you even when my head has told me it was wrong and we were in danger , I trust you with my life , don't you know that. I would have given my life a hundred times over these last 6 years. In first year I face all my fears to help you, second I was petrified to help you. Third year I risked everything helping you save Sirius and when I thought he was trying to kill you I pushed you be hind me. Fourth I stood by you when everyone thought you cheated to get your name in the goblet,and 5th when I knew we were risking our lives I when to the ministry with you. " Grabbing his face in her hands ,tears streaming down her face, she said threw tears of sadness," do you need me to go on Harry do you understand why I've done all these things?"

Harry looked down in her tears filled glaze and his heart felt like it was breaking, she had stood by him almost died for him, thats why he needed her to go back , because if he lost her , he would be lost.

"Harry I can't stay behind , you need me ,and I need to be there. Not because your my best friend, not because its the right thing to do, I need to be there because If I'm not and you die , I'll be lost Harry , because with out you I am nothing, without you I don't think I could bare to go on in this world. Don't you see I can't stay behind because it will kill me . I've stood by and let you be with others Harry and it ripped my heart out but as long as you were alive I could but on a brave face and be happy for you. I can't do it anymore , I can't because I love you, everyone else may except being left behind and allowing you to go on alone but I won't I love you to much to let you walk out that do with out me. " Sobbing uncontrollably her voice had risen that the young redhead on the stairs closed his eyes sliding to the step he was standing on sighed in sadness.

Sadness and anger filled her heart with both hands she hit his chest and sobbed " I love you , I won't let you leave me behind."

Grabbing her wrists to stop her from pounding on his chest Harry pulled her into his arms , she was right he couldn't leave her behind. Pulling back and placing both hands on the side of her face he tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes and said " I won't leave you behind Mione, Merlin knows I should but I can't I need you , please forgive me for being a prat, and not seeing what has been there from the start. I love you too , your love and faith are the power the dark lord knows not." Slowly moving downward their lips touch , bending and spinning spells of love .


End file.
